super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Tonygameman/Banjo
Banjo & Kazooie are the main protagonists of the Banjo-Kazooie series. Trophy Description The grizzly bear is Banjo and a big ugly bird... I mean, the bird is Kazooie (care with her and her sense of bitter humor). They are the leading duo of the Banjo-Kazooie series, although Banjo had before an appearance as a playable corridor next to his old friend Diddy Kong in Diddy Kong Racing. Is it that Diddy is happy to see him after all these years? I think yes, even seems happy to "teach" how things work around here in Super Smash Bros. but what a friendship so much fun! By the way, all normal and special attacks are inspired directly from their first adventure. Gameplay Banjo and Kazooie are duo characters. As one, their weight is average and they have alright mobility. Banjo only has 2 jumps but Kazooie is able to provide a 3rd "jump". If the jump input is held Banjo will slowly float downwards. Banjo and Kazooie also have very good kill power with a variety of moves that have very powerful knockback. Their throws are also deceivingly strong. Banjo can also crawl and wall jump. They may have alright mobility but Banjo has quite a slow dash speed and most of his options can be quite predictable. Their fall speed is also quite slow which can be both a good thing and a bad thing in their game. Moveset Standard Moves * Neutral Jab - Claw Swipe: Banjo does an overhead swing with his left claw. * Neutral Jab x2: Banjo does an punch with his right claw. * Neutral Jab x3 - Peck: Kazooie will peck infinitely at the opponent. * Side Tilt - Beak Bayonet: Banjo picks Kazooie from his backpack and stabs with her beak. * Dash - Forward Roll: Banjo performs an roll attack. * Up Tilt - Up Flap: Kazooie pups out of the backpack, hitting upwards with her wings. * Down Tilt - Pack Whack: Banjo slams the backpack in front of himself, sending enemies up diagonally. * Shield - Wonderwing: Kazooie will shield Banjo with her wings, making them to block. In rare occasions, they will become invulnerable to harm at the expense of the shield time. They can hurt enemies during Wonderwing. Aerial Moves * Aerial Neutral - Pack Whack (Air): Banjo swings his backpack mid-air, covering good horizontal range on both sides. * Aerial Forward - Rat-a-tap Rap: Kazooie leaps forward, pecking three times mid-air. The third peck is more powerful. * Aerial Back - Back Peck: Kazooie stretches backwards, hitting foes with a single attack mid-air. * Aerial Up - Wing Whack: Kazooie rotates with her wings spread, performing a multi-hit combo above Banjo. * Aerial Down - Beak Buster: After a small lag, Banjo slams on the ground with Kazooie pointing downwards. Smash Attacks * Forward Smash - Beak Barge: Banjo thrusts forward while Kazooie uses her beak to attack. * Up Smash - Flap Flip: Banjo does a large backflip while Kazooie uses her wings to enable it. * Down Smash - Breegull Bash: Banjo grabs Kazooie from his backpack and smashes her on the ground. Grabs & Throws * Grab: Banjo reaches out with a paw to try and grab anybody in front of him. * Pummel: Kazooie pecks at the opponent with her beak. * Forward Throw: Banjo raises the opponent on top of his head, throwing them like he did when giving objects to NPC in the original game. * Back Throw - Grenade Egg: Banjo slams his opponent on the ground slightly backwards, while Kazooie lays an exploding Grenade Egg. * Up Throw - Kazooie Surprise (or Jab-in-the-bag): Banjo puts his bag on the ground like he did when he was about to let an object out, but this time Kazooie rapidly appears and hits opponents upwards! * Down Throw - Bill Drill: Banjo slams his opponent on the ground, then quickly rolls to have Kazooie point towards the opponent, drilling through them with a multiple hit combo. Special Moves * Neutral Special: Egg Firing: Banjo goes into his crouching animation as Kazooie fires three eggs forward. It has high stun and OK speed. The egg doesn't have infinite range as it’ll eventually lose velocity and fall to the ground. * Side Special: Turbo Talon Trot: Kazooie will stick her legs out of the backpack and carry Banjo around with shoes on her feet as long as "B" is held. This can be exited by executing an aerial move. * Up Special: Beak Bomb: Kazooie will fly up and flies in the direction inputted on the control stick while Banjo says "Duh-uh!". Similar to Fox's Up Special. * Down Special: Clockwork Kazooie Egg: Kazooie launches a Clockwork Egg, summoning an Clockwork Kazooie. After, control stick and jump button can be temporarily used to move it. Detonation would happen after a few seconds, or if "A" or "B" buttons are pressed. While moving the Clockwork Kazooie, the duo remains vulnerable Final Smash These 3 Final Smashes are my ideas/suggestions. * Final Smash 1 - Dragon Kazooie: Performed by Humba Wumba, this spell turns Kazooie in a dragon. ** A Button - Beak Bomb: Dragon Kazooie ambushes enemies with a powerful Beak Bomb. ** B Button - Fire Eggs: Dragon Kazooie launches an Fire Egg, which will burn opponents. * Final Smash 2 - The Mighty Jinjonator: The Jinjonator will emerge from it's statuesque prison with a powerful yawn then levitate to the air, the screen darkening as it spins round and round for a moment before launching itself into opponents. Each lunge is unstoppable aside from avoidance at the last second. The 5th lunge however has the Jinjonator pause and say "JINJO....." in a low powerful voice before zooming in on an enemy, sure to finish them off and send them tumbling to their final fate. * Final Smash 3 - Daddy T-Rex: Humba's Wigam appears and Banjo enters it, while Mumbo enlarges the place and Banjo transforms into an giant dinosaur. ** Daddy T-Rex damages opponents while walking, stomps on them when he jumps, and can push them away with the sheer force of his ROAR. ** Holding the "A" button could lead into the powerful variation of the move: ROAAAR!!! Animations * Entrance: Appears on the entrance pad from Banjo-Kazooie. * Taunt 1 (Down): Banjo plays with his trustworthy Game Boy (a true retrogamer), with Kazooie watching him. * Taunt 2 (Side): Banjo takes his banjo and plays the little riff that happens when you collect a jiggy in Tooie. Kazooie might partecipate with her instrument, the kazoo. * Taunt 3 (Up): Kazooie pops out of the bag and pecks Banjo's neck, saying "Wake up Furry pal, I don't want to lose because of you!" * Victory 1: Banjo and Kazooie perform the little dance they did when a jiggy was collected in the first game, including Kazooie swallowing it at the end. * Victory 2: Relaxing like in the first game's end. Sunbeds, fine sand, sunglasses and a fresh drink! * Victory 3: Mumbo Jumbo shows his might, performing his most powerful spell: WISHY-WASHY (WASHER) BANJO! * Lost: Banjo is seen clapping while Kazooie appears to be ranting. Color Palettes *Brown fur, yellow shorts, red feathers *Blue fur, orange shorts, grey feathers *Black fur, blue shorts, purple feathers *Yellow fur, blue shorts, black feathers *Cyan fur, black shorts, white feathers *Green fur, black shorts, green feathers Category:Blog posts